The Fox in Hogwarts
by shadowwolf44
Summary: Severus Snape didn't have many friends, and he certainly didn't intend to make friends with the new foreign teacher; but that wasn't completely up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox in Hogwarts **

Severus Snape wasn't sure what to make of the man sitting next to him, despite ample time to ponder the matter. Severus was currently in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with the other professors, and returning students. The hall was abuzz with the noise of conversation as everyone waited for the incoming first years to arrive for their sorting, and for the anticipated welcome feast that followed.

While everyone else used the time to converse with those around them, talking about summer events and the like, Severus, the loner he was, tried to avoid conversation as much as he could. With his seat the furthest on the right side of the head table he traditionally had to avoid conversation with only one of his peers, Pomona Sprout. While Professor Sprout and Severus had a good working relationship, each respecting each other for their expertise in their field, friendly conversation was not common between them, mostly due to Severus' unwelcoming demeanor. This lack of friendly chat usually led Professor Sprout to speak to Filius Flitwick for the length of the night, leading Severus to enjoy his thoughts.

But this year a new addition to the Hogwarts's staff had change the seating order at the head table, which led to Severus' current pondering. Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Severus mentally corrected himself, was a mystery. Based on the short introduction to all the professors before the current welcome event began, Uzumaki was an apparent contradiction. A young man by appearance, he looked to be early into his twenties, he carried himself with a level of confidence not seen by those twice his age; despite being weary from travel and in a foreign environment. And, based on his ongoing conversation with Professor Sprout, discussing Hogwarts's traditional welcome event Severus overheard, he didn't lack social skills despite the imagined communication barriers. Uzumaki spoke English quite well for a beginner, having only studied for three months before his departure, he was able to communicate with Professor Sprout quite effectively, and took any mistakes on his part with a smile and a dismissive wave.

Yes, Severus thought, as he took a re-orientating gaze over the Great Hall, nodding back to several of his Slytherin students who made eye contact with, Uzumaki was definitely an individual to further explore.

"Snape-san?," a voice asked, the odd intonation on his name catching his ear, "you teach potions, yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox in Hogwarts**

"Snape-san?," a voice asked, the odd intonation on his name catching his ear, "you teach potions, yes?"

Severus Snape, a man few would call pleasant, turned to his left and for the first time fully faced the new teacher.

Uzumaki's bright blonde hair, long enough to be tied into a ponytail, and the blue kimono he wore made him seem out of place among the black robes of the surrendering witches and wizards. Which, Snape supposed, was entirely the point.

The Wizarding World, perhaps unfortunately so, was fairly isolated from the other supernatural communities; having a working relationship only with the shinobi community in the far east. And Albus Dumbledore, in the pursuit of building a better relationship, had offered to host a foreign exchange teacher at Hogwarts this academic year. Which led to Severus' current situation of appeasing Uzumaki Naruto's curiosity.

"I do," Severus replied, not wanting to be rude but trying to kill the conversation before it began. And maybe it was paranoia, but gathering information was allegedly a vital part of being a shinobi.

And while the smiling man in front of him wasn't the image he formed in his mind, he wasn't foolish enough to think that this man wasn't very deadly.

_"One of their strongest warriors," _Dumbledore had said. Deadly indeed.

"Because Sprout-san," Uzumaki said, gesturing with his head to the older teacher who was currently speaking with Professor Flitwick, "said that you youngest potions master."

"I am," Snape replied, without arrogance. Whatever superiority he felt in that accomplishment faded long ago. The fact that he was a potions master was not a secret, his paranoia voice whispered.

"That's very cold," Uzumaki said happily, misusing the word but managing to get his meaning across to Snape.

"Could you please describe what are potions?," Uzumaki asked with a sheepish smile when Snape didn't continue the converstion, "I am not very familiar with the subject."

Severus nodded once to show his understanding, and stated in a low voice, "Potions is the study of magical mixtures that create various effects on the user, one such example would be immunity to fire."

Uzumaki's eyes widened, and replied, after a moment to find the words, "Potions can protect against flame?"

Snape nodded.

Uzumaki laughed, and when Snape raised a quizzically eyebrow offered the explanation, "Potion against fire would have really helped," Uzumaki said with a smile.

That was interesting, Snape thought. Apparently his new colleague had a history with fire.

"How do potion protect against fire?" Uzumaki asked, his curiosity clearly evident.

Snape explained the process of creating the potion, and the protective effect the potion created around the user; fully aware Uzumaki wasn't clearly following him. The explanation was complicated, complicated enough that some fifth years would have trouble following along, but Uzumaki listened all the same.

And that is how Severus Snape, after many years of strict avoidance, found himself in a not unpleasant conversation when the first years arrived in the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The welcome feast went smoothly as it traditionally did, with only two notable events. The first being the announcement of Professor Uzumaki, his occupation as a shinobi, and his class that would be available as a elective for all students. The second, perhaps predictably so, was the formal return of Harry Potter to the Wizarding World after 11 years absence.

"That is Potter Harry?" Uzumaki asked Snape, gesturing with his head to the Gryffindor table as the welcome feast began.

"It would appear so," Snape muttered, his thoughts torn between remembering Lily and James, one fondly, the other with bitterness.

"He look scrawny," Uzumaki stated, an emotion in his voice, but one Snape could not identify.

"Indeed," Snape muttered after a moment, looking over the young Potter once more.

Perhaps feeling their gaze, the young Potter turned towards them, and for a moment Snape and Harry held, uncomfortably, eye contact. And then Uzumaki smiled and waved at Harry, causing the eleven year old to produce a shy smile in return, before turning back to converse with a neighboring red head.

"He good kid," Uzumaki stated with a smile before turning back to his bowl of rice.

At the beginning of the feast Snape, after seeing Naruto pick at the western food that appeared in front of him, had called a kitchen elf, and had Naruto explain the food from his homeland that he enjoyed. Shortly after the kitchen elf disappeared, Naruto's favorite food appeared before him, creating a beaming smile on the young shinobi's face.

"Why," Uzumaki started a little slowly, "does Harry-kun have a lightening bolt scar?"

Snape started the explanation that was known throughout the Wizarding World, but Uzumaki cut him off with a shake of his head.

"I know the story," Uzumaki explained. "But why it look like a lightening bolt?"

Snape blinked at the interesting question. One he concluded, after a moment of consideration, he did not know the answer to.

"You wizards," Uzumaki said with a smile, "lack curiosity."

Despite himself, Snape couldn't help a small smile to appear on his face.

This Uzumaki was interesting, and would sure to make this year interesting as well. Snape forward himself looking forward to it.


End file.
